SSBB ToD
by Zeldagamer123
Summary: Guess what? You guys get to review and torture the charecters of SSBB! Your Welcome!:) Rated M just in case...
1. Introduction

**Me: welcome peeps to...SSBB ToD! im ur host, Cody. and this is my co-host,Ty.**

**Ty:Actually my name is Tylon.**

**Me:TY! YOUR NAME IS TY!**

**Ty:Uhhhhhhh...OK.**

**Me:and now...THE CAST!**

**(all ssbb charecter trophys appear on stage and cody restores them to life)**

**All:wha!**

**Me&Ty:hilo!**

**Kirby:Who are you?**

**Me: im cody. your on my truth or dare.**

**all: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**me: please review and leave your truths or dares...or i kill you!**

**Ty: awkward.**

**Me:SILENCE!**

**all:ok**

**me:bye...4now.(evil laugh)oh wait!**

**all: what!**

**Me: meta knight, do the disclaimer!**

**MK:...**

**Me: ugh...toon link do it.**

**Toon link: ok, imblue123 owns nothing, exept his OCs(hint hint).**

**Me:thank you toon link.**

**TL:no problem:)**

* * *

So, How did i do? Please review!


	2. First review

Chapter 2: First Reviews.

Me: Welcome back! Now onto the stuff! kelson the hedgehog writes:

_Truths: Mario: Why did you save Peach? Luigi: you are so awesome and cool why do you follow Mario if you know that he is gonna get the reward? Lucario: is it true that you are a ripoff of Goku's Kamehameha? Dares: Mario: you know that Yoshi saved your fat ass when you were a baby so you must have a baby Yoshi on your back while you beat "yoshi's Island"._

Me: Interesting, very interesting. Guys?

Mario: Because afterwards, I get to f*** her like a beast!

Me: Okay...Luigi?

Luigi: Thank you. and it's better than staying home and cleaning up after Yoshi.

Lucario: I am not a rippoff! I will kill you in your sleep!

Me:No you won't , it's yoshi time!

Two words. Epic Fail.

Me: LOL. well, I'm too lazy to write any more today, so Bye!


	3. Marital Problems

Me: Okay, so I am back. And I have reviews. Also Ty has quit. so I need a new co-host. I will use a new co-host each chapter. so leave your OCs in your review with their name, gender, and their personality. So on with the show. RegisteredAccount writes:

_Though I'm going to expect this to be fun, I think you need a bit improvement on grammar and spacing. Also, you can at least put the story into a style that's not scripted, like how you do 'Me: (dialogue)'. Punctuation is also needed. But I'll just post in my truths and dares, for the heck of fun.. and sanity. *evil smirk*_

_Truths:_

_Mario: Admit it... You have been cheating on Peach with Rosalina, haven't you?_  
_Luigi: Do you like Daisy? If you do, read this paper out loud. (Paper says 'I am sorry Daisy but I am cheating on you'_  
_Peach: On a grid scale of 1 to 10, how fat do you think Mario is?_  
_Bowser: Why don't you ever give up on Peach and kidnap Daisy?_

_And if Doctor Mario and the other Melee Smashers are available..._

_Doctor Mario: I heard there's a disgusting bug in your eye. Would you perform surgery on yourself to get it out?_

_I'm sure this is going to be very exciting, funny and hilarious... Pi pirupirupiru pipiru pi_

Mario: Yes,no, Maybe...Ok YES!

Peach: (brutally murders Mario)

Me: (Revives Mario)

Luigi: ' I am sorry Daisy but I am cheating on you' Wait WHAT? ( Gets killed by Daisy and revived by Me)

Peach: 11.5

Bowser: Because she kicked my crotch!

Dr. Mario: Yes, yes I would.

Me: Ok, I'm to lazy to do any more. Please review with truths, dares, and OCs.


	4. Long chapter

**guy's, I know I havnt updated in a long time, So Ima give you a LONG CHAPTER. and in return, you guys will review.**

* * *

The lights turn on inside an abandoned stage. 2 teenage boys walk up to the stage. One of them pulls a lever teleporting the SSBB cast to the stage." hello im Cody, along with my new co-host,Little nighttime detective!"

_Signing up for co-host_  
_My character name is Night or detective_  
_He is male_  
_Personalities: good sense of humor, dangerous when mad, and is allies with starfox(not with wolf), and is also king of space or night and has an evil brother and travels into different worlds._  
_What he looks like, black suit (like slenderman) and black leather hat and carries a shotgun and is fully armed._

" okay now onto the dares" said cody.

"Evil Riggs writes:"

_Mario (Truth): Look at this. *Look.* How'd it get burned? How'd it get burned? HOW'D IT GET BURNED HOW'D IT GET BURNED?!_

_Bowser (Double-Dare): You will sleep. Now. In the unfolding dreamscape, you will come upon Xibalba, Lord of Kachinas and of the Dead. In his right hand he holds the skull of a jaguar; in the left, a ripe, red pumpkin. Which will you take? Can you stifle your screams when you discover the item still in your hands upon waking?_

_Mega Man (Revelation): Are you, in fact, Confirmed For Brawl?_

" Your ugly face burned it" screamed mario.

Bowser then goes to sleep and awakens with the skull of a jaguar in his hands.

" Im sorry, im not." Said Megaman.

Raikou927 writes

_Meta Knight I dare you to take off your mask and use it like a frisbee_

Meta knight then takes off his mask, throws it, and it hits link in the neck and chops off his face.


End file.
